The Art Of Sexting
by queen-bess-mccord
Summary: Sexting meets a small mishap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **:** HAPPY MADAM SECRETARY SUNDAY! So I just found this fic in my Google docs which had been sitting there since forever and thought I'd post it. I wrote it after the prompt appeared on tumblr and I know someone has already written it, but another fic can't hurt right? Hope you guys enjoy it! And as always, leave me some love in the reviews, I love reading them x :)

* * *

Stevie hunted for her dad on a Saturday morning in the McCord household, finally locating him in the home office. "Dad, can I use the iPad? I left my laptop at Stacey's and I need to use it for a paper."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead and use it. It's on the nightstand," he smiled.

"Thanks, dad." She dropped a kiss to his cheek and climbed the stairs to her parents' bedroom. Spotting the tablet, she grabbed it and retreated into her room to write up her paper.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she skimmed through journal articles, looking for the part she needed. Until the first message came in.

 _Half an hour more to go. This guy keeps mansplaining, send help xx_

At first, she thought that her mom messaged the wrong person, then she remembered that the iPad was tagged to her dad's phone. Shrugging, she shifted her focus back to her assignment. Her parents' messages weren't that much of a bother. And then the reply came.

 _Wish I could help, babe. How does ice-cream sound? I'll grab your favorite flavor from the store._

Stevie sighed, half in frustration half in envy for her parents' relationship. The incoming messages were certainly distracting her from her schoolwork, so with a few taps, the notifications for the app were turned off.

Within half an hour, her essay was completed. She wasn't a big fan of them, but having had english lit classes in high school, they were fairly manageable. She leaned back in her chair and huffed a sigh of relief. Maybe it was a good time to have a nap, she thought.

Some part of her, however, couldn't help but wonder what her parents texted about. A peek wouldn't hurt, right? It wasn't a secret that they had all her texts in the iPad, along with her siblings'. With her finger hovering over the app, she opened it and her face instantly turned red.

She found herself looking at an image of her mom, clad in lingerie under her office wear. Oh god, she did _not_ need to know about her parents' sex life! How the hell did ice-cream turn into this?! Curiosity got the better of her and blushing, she furiously scrolled to the last message she saw.

 **E:** _Oh yes, that would be heavenly. 20 minutes til I'm released from this meeting, baby_

 **H:** _I'll pop by the store now_

 **E:** _God I love you_

 **H:** _I know ;) I love you too, babe xoxoxo_

Stevie wasn't sure to feel disgusted or pleased with the fact that her parents were so in love, even after 3 decades of being together. She turned back to the texts.

 **E:** _Hey y'know, we could have some fun with the ice-cream later._

 **H:** _What kind of fun? ;)_

 **E:** _Eating off each other ;)_

Oh god.

 **H:** _Babe you're tempting me. How bout I just eat you?_

 **E:** _I have no objection to that, Dr. McCord. Just left the office btw xoxo_

 **H:** _Great, just got home from the store too. Can't wait for you to be home. No Rules Saturday is on!_

 **E:** _Uh huh ;)_

 **E:** _Been waiting to surprise you with this too…_

And there it was, the picture. Magnified by the size of the screen, it looked a lot worse than it actually was. Her shirt was unbuttoned beyond what was considered appropriate in the office, revealing her cleavage in a risqué black lace bra that barely covered anything. Stevie somehow managed to form a coherent thought, wondering if her mom forwent her camisole since her shirt was of a dark color. Shoving the thought out of her head, she cringed at the whole thing.

Shutting the app and wiping any trace of her sleuthing, she turned off the screen and ran down to the kitchen, where her dad was.

"I...u- uhm, you might wanna delete _that_ app, y'know, the one that tracks _all_ of our phones," she stuttered, looking down.

"Oh?" Henry looked at her, confused.

Stevie grew frustrated; how thickheaded could he be?! "What I mean is, your texts to mom are accessible here." She chucked the blasted device on the kitchen island and ran up the stairs into her room, heart pounding and face flushed. She wasn't gonna wait around for the pieces to click in Henry's mind.

" _Oh_ ," he said after a minute, the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment. Just then, his wife strode into the house, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, babe, you're a sight for sore eyes." She pecked him on the lips, then saw his face. "What happened?"

He ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly in embarrassment. "Stevie used the iPad to do her work and, uh, our texts are in there. And by texts, I mean _those_ texts."

Her cheeks grew pink, but she was nowhere as flustered as Henry. "Whoops? Well at least she knows her parents are still in love," she grinned. Reaching around Henry, she grabbed the ice-cream on the counter and started eating mouthfuls of it, moaning as the taste hit. "This is _so_ good."

Recovering slightly from the mishap, Henry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly. "Mm, delicious."

"Of course." She then placed the ice-cream down, something she rarely did after only a few bites. Popping a few buttons on her blouse, she wound her arms around his neck. "So...is No Rules Saturday still on?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Wordlessly, he picked her up, eliciting a squeal from her as he carried into their bedroom, the pint of ice-cream in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Since some of y'all requested a 2nd chapter, here it is! Huge thank you to Reka for proofreading it :) As usual, I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think!

* * *

When Stevie heard footsteps thumping against the wooden stairs, she immediately plugged in her earphones, her ears burning, knowing just exactly what activities her parents were going to partake in.

Elizabeth giggled over her husband's shoulder all the way up the stairs until he shut the door behind them and carefully released her onto their bed with a small groan. Age was catching up to him, but she still found him incredibly sexy, especially when he could throw her over his shoulder like that.

"Are you going to keep it down?" he asked jokingly, an incredulous look gracing his features.

"Maybe," she grinned, trying but failing to keep her laughter in.

He set the ice-cream down on his nightstand before crawling over her and settling his arms beside her face.

"Hey," he whispered sweetly.

She stared up into his eyes, his pupils blown out and filled with lust and adoration for her. "Hey."

Slowly, he dipped down and kissed her. Their bodies pressed against each other and he let some weight rest on her, their legs entangling above the sheets. Elizabeth released a contented sigh as their lips danced together, finally getting the physical contact she so desperately craved during the busy work week. He tenderly ran a hand over her face before pulling away to catch his breath.

"You're so beautiful."

She blushed under his warm gaze and his heart swelled knowing that his words still had such an effect on her. "The ice-cream's gonna melt soon," she mumbled.

"You're too dressed for any ice-cream," he stated matter-of-factly.

She pouted briefly, eliciting a small chuckle from him before she leaned up into him and joined their lips again. It wasn't long before all their clothes landed in some already forgotten corner. Hands roamed over heated skin as their tongues battled for dominance.

She tore her mouth away from his after a while, gasping. "It's getting a bit warm," she hinted, subtle urgency coloring her tone. She wanted her husband, and she wanted him now.

Wordlessly, he reached over to the sweating pint of ice-cream on the nightstand. Straddling her hips as she laid beneath him, he gave her a wicked grin before digging two fingers into the soft dessert and swiping it across a nipple, drawing a sharp breath from her. Without giving her time to adjust the cold sensation, he immediately settled over her breast, biting and teasing the already taut peak. Elizabeth arched into him, her soft moans filling the room as he did the same for the other side. She felt the familiar heat pooling in her belly, knowing that if he traveled lower he'd find her ready for him. She felt him pressing against her hip too, and revelled in the fact that she could affect him that way even after so many years.

"Baby, Henry...I need you."

Through the walls, Stevie could hear her mom's throaty cries asking her dad for more. "Oh my god," she muttered under her breath, her face turning redder than it already was. It was nice to know that her parents were still so smitten with each other but this was definitely something she could do without. Her finger hit the volume button hastily, praying that it'll block out the noise.

On the other side, they had all but forgotten their daughter's presence at home. Henry went for more ice-cream and drew a path from her chest to her waist, then proceeded to lick it away, pressing the flat of his tongue against her firm muscles as he moved downwards. He could tell that she was getting increasingly turned on as her breaths grew erratic and her words became incoherent. His heart skipped a beat taking in the sight before him, her hair splayed across the pillows and her lips swollen from countless kisses; he loved seeing her unravel under his touch.

He moved up to take her lips between his, finally letting her taste the ice-cream as his tongue swirled around hers. She sighed appreciatively ー she loved the sweet dessert almost as much as having sex with her husband ー but she was getting impatient.

Elizabeth reached a hand between them to rub herself but he stopped her, holding her wrist still before pinning it beside her face.

"Baaabe," she whined, her voice shaky and filled with part desire, part frustration.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. He pecked her mouth tenderly once more before crawling downwards. She shivered in anticipation as he brushed his nose against her inner thighs and let out a yelp when he took a quick swipe through her folds. A growl built in his throat when he noticed how wet she was, the vibrations causing her moans to grow louder.

"You smell wonderful," he whispered, his voice barely audible as he took in her scent. She shivered in response.

He continued his ministrations on her, gradually increasing pressure against her sensitive bud. Her hips involuntarily bucked into him and her hands tightly gripped the sheets, all rational thoughts emptied from her head. He reached an arm around her leg, trying to hold her still as she writhed beneath him. She could feel his day-old stubble scratching against her, adding on to the mix of sensations she was feeling, her muscles tensing in response. He knew she was close when he felt her form start to quiver around him.

With another hard kiss, he sent her flying over the edge, her raspy voice calling out his name.

He enveloped her in his arms, pressing kisses to her hair as she came down from her high. When her breaths returned to normal, she shot a grin at him. "You're good, Dr McCord."

In one swift motion, she got out of his embrace before he could even reply and flipped them over so she now towered over him. She was determined to return the favor and by the looks of it, he was eager for it too. He raised an eyebrow in playful curiosity, wondering what she had in mind.

She dug her fingers into the tub of ice-cream and spread a generous amount on his erect member. Henry groaned in response, feeling the control he had earlier slipping away from him. He stared as she licked her lips seductively and took him in her mouth. The heady combination of hot and cold sensations sent his head spinning. Slowly, she dragged her tongue along his length, going back and forth until every trace of the dessert was gone. Curling her fingers around his balls, he instinctively bucked his hips into her as she placed warm, wet kisses all over while her other hand pumped him. Just when his climax was in reach, she completely pulled away.

He nearly shouted in frustration. "What theー"

Smirking, Elizabeth quickly raised her hips and positioned him between her slick folds before sinking down. They groaned simultaneously, the sudden movement sending shocks of pleasure through both of them. A few moments passed as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. Once she felt comfortable, she started moving, gyrating her hips in a way that drove him crazy. Henry was usually the one who held more control, but he couldn't stop the guttural sounds leaving his throat; he really was powerless when it came to his wife.

Seeking her own release, her hands travelled up her body to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples. Henry watched in amazement as her blond curls bounced around her face and loud moans escaped her parted lips. How he ended up with a goddess above him was beyond his comprehension at this point, even after nearly 3 decades of being together. It took him a minute to snap out of his reverie before he realized she was doing his job. Unacceptable, he thought.

Pulling himself up, he growled and knocked her hands away, taking a hardened peak in his mouth and sucking hard while a large hand moved down to where their bodies were joined together. She squealed at the sudden gesture, her head falling back to give more access as he trailed sloppy kisses along her collarbones.

Sounds of flesh hitting flesh reverberated through the room, their breaths hastening as they lost themselves to their lovemaking. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck so she could stay close, their bodies flush against each other. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again and again as he met every thrust of her hips, all the while circling her clit with his thumb with gradually increasing pressure.

She whimpered into his mouth as she neared an orgasm the second time that night, her legs starting to tremble beside him. Panting as he tore himself away, he spoke into her ear. "Let go," he commanded quietly.

She cried out, the clenching of her muscles around him sending him into his own climax, roaring her name as he did.

They calmed down after a few moments, their hearts beating slowly against each other as they laid in a tangle, completely spent and sated. Henry slipped out of her and gathered a few tissues to clean them up, then grabbed the nearly completely liquidized ice-cream and placed it in the mini-fridge in their room.

"That ice-cream is probably gonna be inedible the next time we take it out," Elizabeth stated lazily once Henry settled beside her again.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close, until their faces were just a few inches apart. "It's okay, you're still my favorite dessert." He winked, earning him a small smack on his shoulder. "Ouch."

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "Shut up," she mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled, then cursed when a thought suddenly hit him. "Do you think Stevie heard us?"

"Well, crap…"

Little did they know, she had dashed out of the house to the cafe around the corner much earlier, praying for her damn sanity. She's definitely going to stay away from ice-cream for a while.


End file.
